deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Masters
Alice Masters is an OC by Stevethebarbarian. Plot Summary Alice Masters was a close friend of James Ryan , who was, for a time unbeknowst to her, a werewolf. After being attacked by a vampire who was targeting James's friends and family, he was forced to reveal his lycanthropic form. To his suprise, far from being disgusted or horrified, Alice was actually quite exited at the prospect of James's supernatrual abilities, and immediately joined his vampire hunting efforts with gusto. However, she was eventually transformed into a vampiric slave by Count Plauguis, and while James killed the Count, freeing her mind, her transformation into a vampire was permanent. Now listed as a Class-C threat by the BSC (Board for Supernatrual Control), and being the natrual antitheisis of her friend James Ryan, she was forced to fight along with the dreaded enemy of her adopted race, fighting other vampires, or joining her own kind. She made the decision that ''actually made sense, ''and kept doing exactly what she was doing. In her new form, she proved as deadly to any vampire as James was, and hunted down thousands of the "bloodsuckers" that killed more than neccecary. Eventually, through growing more powerful via draining the blood of her foes, she was reclassified as a high-danger vampire, a tier-B supernatrual threat by the BSC. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Alice Masters Vs Dio Brando Feats *Defeated hundreds of vampires *Easily tore through a half-inch of steel *Teleported so skillfuly that she was able to baffle experianced vampires *Fought for almost five minutes in direct sunlight *Survived beheading (more than once) *Sparred with Count Dracula on several occasions, always lost, but held her own. *Clocked mach speeds more than once *Constantly fights with and ties James Ryan *Survived on Earth until the planet was burned up by the dying sun. *Managed to transform into a Queen Vampiress and turn back to normal afterwards, a feat considered impossible. *Reacted to Tacheon, who claimed he was FTL, and definitely reached speeds in the hundreds of thousands times the speed of sound. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and stamina *Teleportation (Only works in shadow. However, her cloak allows her to cover herself with a shadow, so while it is intact, she can teleport freely. FYI, the shadow of the Earth itself at night doesn't work.) *Can weaken enemies and strengthen herself by sucking blood. *Possesses accelerated healing, and can survive almost anything but brain destruction. *Can transform enemies into vampire slaves. *Immune to all forms of mind control. *Can attract bats, but cannot control them. *Enhanced eyesight and hearing. *Can activate Bloodlust, an ability that doubles her strength, speed, and durability, but triples the amount of blood (IE, energy, food) she uses, as well as causing her to lose self-control. *Has the genetic capacity to become a Queen Vampiress, sprouting longer fangs, dagger-like claws, and wings, increacing all of her stats more than threefold, and trancends the need for blood. However, she gains conventional stamina, and is burned severely by sunlight. Weaknesses *Often overconfident *Weakened and slightly burned by sunlight *Severely allergic to garlic, which can kill her in high enough doses. *Wooden blades weaken her healing, and a shot to the heart with one can kill her instantly. *Holy water ingnites and severely burns her, and crosses also weaken her healing. *If she runs out of blood, her body begins to disintegrate *Is disabled for a few seconds in the event of damage to the spine or neck. *Has weakened senses of smell, hearing, and taste. *As Queen Vampiress, she cannot teleport. Category:Original Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:What-If? Combatants